West Coast Strut
by Lacklusterpanic
Summary: Merle is saved by a sweet little thing he knew before the outbreak. When they meet back up with the group chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

"Another round wench" the young man at the end of the bar yelled out. His empty glass was slammed down, and his friends all let out drunken laughs from the table behind him. They had been laughing at absolutely everything.

I glanced the kids way in annoyance, and turned back to the crazy old red neck in front of me.

"Damn, Merle, for once you aren't the biggest pain in the ass in the bar" i said quietly while setting the drink in front of him

"Oh, but I could be a pain in your ass." he winked provocatively as he through back the shot of whiskey.

I groaned. "God Merle you're disgusting"

He laughed like the drunken fool he was as I glanced towards the inebriated kid. Walking towards the end of the bar i spoke in as sweet a tone as i could muster.

"sorry hon, I gotta cut you off. You boys have had way too much"

He leaned forward and slurred "fuuuuck you."

"sorry sweetie, you aren't my type" i said getting a little frustrated but still trying to sound if i was just joking.

"give me some shots, now."

"Like i said before, i can't".

"stupid cunt"

Just as he began to reach across the bar he was pulled back by a pair of strong tattooed arms.

"thanks Jim" I said looking at my savior as he manhandled the boy out the door, his friends stumbling after laughing hysterically.

Jim was a sweet regular. He was a 30 something black man who spoke hardly at all, and acted as bouncer anytime anyone started pushing me too far. Says I remind him of his little sister.

As I turned back towards Merle I could see he had probably had way too much as well as he drunkenly nodded his head along to the country song and picked on the men sitting next to him. What the hell was I going to do with him? I couldn't let him drive himself with how much he had, but there was no way he was going to listen to me. There weren't any woman for him to be drug home by either.

"what do you say suga tits, one more round for your good 'ol pal Merle?"

"i dunno, you think that's a good idea Merle?"

"fuuck you can't cut me off. Whatya going to do have that nigga gorilla of yours drag me out front too?"

I shook my head. The guy really wasn't that bad, but he had a serious drinking problem and ended up spouting his shit as soon as he had a drop in him.

"tell you what , I'll give you a beer on the house, if you find yourself someone to come pick you up."

He made some comment about taking me home and then took change from the tip jar to go use the pay phone.

Rolling my eyes i went back to work.

I'd never actually met his little brother. By the time he showed up to pick up Merle, which was about once a week, merle was usually so far out of it and making such a big scene that there really wasn't time to exchange names, much less chit chat. I actually couldn't quite remember what he looked like. I think he had brown hair, maybe blonde? Either way I figured that's who the old drunk was off to call.

But Merles little brother didn't show. Brian dropped by and gave Merle three more shots. It was his bar, his rules. And his rules were "you have the cash you get the stash" At around one he went home for the night and left me to clean up the mess he had made.

By 2:30 the place had just about emptied out.

Jim and Merle were the last two left, as per usual. Merle was so far gone he could barely stand, much less ride a bike.

"I'll take him home if you want May" Jim offered.

I frowned and looked over at the drunken man.

Merle was yelling nonsense hardly coherent, but I was pretty sure whatever he was saying was racist and/or insulting. I was also pretty sure Jim would have no problem beating the shit out of Merle if he heard more than one or two more comments about being a monkey.

"no. It's okay Jim. He's an idiot but he knows to keep his hands mostly to himself. I don't think he'll take to kindly to you trying to take him either".

Jim nodded. "be careful" I smiled back as he left and then I turned to Merle.

"okay Merle, let's go. I'll drive you home tonight"

Merle laughed

"I knew you couldn't resist me Missy. Always knew you wanted some of this" he said grabbing his crotch.

I shook my head and pulled the keys out as we walked (well I walked he stumbled) out of the bar. I flicked the light switch off and the old neon sign that read open flickered off as well. Locking the door behind me i pushed the very drunk Merle in the direction of my car.

It looked so out of place, with California license plates and no rust.

And Merle looked so out of place in the car. As far as i knew he only ever traveled in a truck, or on that bike of his.

I sighed as we drove towards his house. Lucky for me it was a small enough town you pretty much knew where everyone lived. Merle was just about passed out, leaning his head against the window and mumbling some shit.

We pulled up to the run down old cabin and a truck was in the drive way but no lights were on. Merle leaned on me as I pulled him towards the door and we walked in.

The light-switch didn't work and I swore. Guess that's why Merle didn't get an answer, no power.

Merle staggered forward, knocked something on the ground, swore profusely and I had to slip back under his arm to keep him from taking a topple. He smelled like shit but I wasn't going to stitch the guy up again. I had done that the last time he and Jim had gotten in a fight, and If Merle wasn't so strung out on something he didn't know what i was doing I'm pretty sure he would have knocked my teeth out.

He knocked a shelf down as I tried to pull him towards the direction i assumed the coach was. He started stumble-fallign in the opposite direction, and sing song yelling.

I guess the noise worked because a younger man with tousled wet hair walked in holding a kerosene lamp. I could barely make out his face through the flickering light. I was about to speak when the words somehow got lost before they met my lips. He was naked. Well, just about naked. The only thing covering him was a worn out old towel.

The confused silence was broken as he yelled at his brother, not even glancing at me.

"what the Fuck Merle. Shut the hell up" Anger was obvious in his voice.

I shook my head as Merle laughed "oh little Darylina, mad I brought home some pussy? Did you want me all to yourself tonight? fag"

"shut up merle" I snapped, his brother didn't look like he was in the mood for merles crap. He was starting to annoy me. As was his little brother. I looked towards the guy in annoyance. He was standing there and not even helping me with his dipshit brother.

"well? you going to get your ass over here and help me get this idiot sitting so he can't hurt himself?"

Merles full weight staggered against me.

"ummf, damn oaf" I swore quietly to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Fuckin' idiot. Was supposed to pay the power bill, I gave him the money and everythin. Now the lights were off. He had takin my bottle of jack. We had no hot water, so I had to take a cold ass shower. I was getting more and more pissed, and when Merle came in knockin shit down I was just about ready to fight.

"what the Fuck Merle. Shut the hell up" God. He may be family, but I would knock his teeth in.

"oh little Darylina, mad I brought home some pussy? Did you want me all to yourself tonight? fag"

I hadn't noticed the broad on his arm until then. She had long dark hair, a nice curvy figure from what I could see, and couldn't be a day over 23. I forgot to get mad about Merles insinuatin' I was gay as I got pissed about the girl. Lucky ass bastard somehow brought home broads half his age. On a regular basis.

"Shut up merle" she snapped out. Her voice wasn't flirtatious or filled with lust. Hell she didn't even sound drunk. She only sounded a little pissed. My anger was replaced by confusion for a few seconds.

I looked at her at a loss. Her eyes met mine.

"well? you going to get your ass over here and help me get this idiot sitting so he can't hurt himself?" her voice was sweet and icy, and she pronunciated all her words real odd like. Definitely not from around these parts.

I didn't move until I saw Merle pass out.

* * *

For a second I thought I was going to buckle under the drunken mans weight, and then all of a sudden Merles brother had pulled him away from me and started dragging him further into the house.

I didn't know what else to do so I picked up the lamp he had put down and followed the two brothers down a hall. He pushed merle onto the bed and just about ran into me as he turned back around.

The light from the lamp i was holding shined on him. His chest was well toned, and littered with scars. I got distracted by the toned V and treasure trail leading down to the towel. It was riding dangerously low on his hips. After a few seconds I heard him clear his throat frustrated, and my eyes immediately snapped to his face. I could only meet his eyes for a second before I blushed and looked away.

"uh. Hi. I'm May" I said biting my lip.

He only grunted.

Taking the lamp from my hands he walked back down the hallway I followed him until he walked past the entry way down the opposite hallway. A door slammed.

The house was dark. I could barely make out the front door from the moonlight coming through a window. I stood for a few seconds not knowing what to do.

"wellll, hmmn". Screw it. I wasn't going to be uncomfortable 'cause of these two. Southern hospitality ay? I almost laughed.

"Good to meet you too" I said as sarcastically as possible to the empty room, and not knowing what else to do I left.

* * *

I pushed merle onto the bed and turned back towards the houseguest. She was staring at my chest and it took me a second to realize I was in a towel. And she was staring at my scars. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, but she kept staring. I went from discomfort to anger. Pissed at myself for coming out in a towel, pissed at her for staring at me with that unreadable look, and pissed at Merle for bringing home a girl and then passing out.

I didn't hear what she had said so I grunted and took the lamp, walking across the house to my bedroom.

After throwing some clothing on I came back out to the living room. It was empty. I wasn't sure if she had left or gone back into Merles room. Forget it, I don't care if she is pretty. Stuck up bitch. I didn't want to talk to her anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up from my cell phone ringing. One eye parted slowly. I didn't even know it worked out here. Should I ignore it?

Groaning I rolled closer to it and fumbled around to get ahold of it

"hello" I managed to grunt out.

"Maeve darling! How are you? You aren't just waking up are you? It's already noon!" the voice at the other end of the line gave me a worse headache than I had before.

"no Aunt Cindy, of course I'm not waking up just now. Just a bit of allergies"

"oh, that's too bad. Anyways. I know you consider yourself a cute little nomad who can't possibly live in a city if it's not for work, but you should seriously think about pulling yourself into Atlanta next week. Ben, is having a meeting there, and you know how your cousin is, just insisted we all make a week of it. I did tell you he made executive, right? It's fantastic. We are all so proud. And to think you were the one with all of the potential! Ha. Anyways, your uncle and I are flying in. Because we know you are in Georgia I thought it would be a terrific little family reunion."

"I don't know Aunty. When are you arriving, where are you staying?"

"We are getting suites at the Mandarin oriental. Not quite as high quality as we had hoped, but what can you do? It is Georgia after all. Not a lot of luxury. You will of course stay the whole week? You should book your suite now. Oh! Or better yet you can stay with me and Rick can stay with Ben. That way we can have bonding time. We can even shop! I can't imagine with you hopping all over the planet you have a wonderful wardrobe anymore"

"You are probably right"

"of course I am dear. Speaking of which, how was Africa?"

"well it was -"

"Oh dear! I have to go. My yoga instructor is here! I'm so sorry! See you next week"

The line went dead and I collapsed back onto my bed. She did it on purpose.

After getting ready for the day I called up Brian.

He let me keep the job and get the time off, so long as I worked every night for the next week.

Exactly what I wanted to do with my time.

I sighed. I didn't' need the money. I wrote articles for a travel magazine, and took photographs to accompany them. My writing was well paid for. I did however need the job, it gave me something to do. Come to think of it, I would probably get bored if I didn't work so much.

I was laying on top of the bar, bored. I had restocked, cleaned, and now I waited. Usually people were in and out of the bar all day. But tomorrow was the town's big car show, and almost everyone was locked in their garages working on the Cars and motorcycles. Those without the cars were working on other people's cars or motorcycles.

The door swung open and I looked up lazily. It was Merle.

"howdy Merle. Yall havin a Nice evening " I attempted, and failed, at a southern draw.

He chuckled.

"shoulda stayed last night. I coulda taught you how to use that mouth of yers properly"

I sat up legs straddling the bar and through a dishtowel at him. He really did have a whole encyclopedia of sexual innuendos tucked away.

"What are you doing here anyways? Arent'ya working on that bike of yours for tomorrow"

"Oh. I am. Brian was selling me some of his personal stash. You know him and that pricey alcohol" he said winking.

"uh-huh" my voice dripping in disbelief "alcohol".

"fuck girly when will he be in? "

Looking at the wall clock and then glancing back at him I shrugged.

"probably around an hour, give or take?"

"that's fine. You are more better company then my baby brother anyways." He said grabbing a stool " yall didn't go fuck him and leave or something didya, he's in a piss poor mood"

"now don't go blaming his attitude on me. I'd be in a piss poor mood if I had you for my brother too"

"watch yer mouth lil girl"

I smiled cockily. Messing with merle was a lot of fun. I leaned back to pull out a beer, and hopped onto the barstool next to merle, sitting facing out.

"why. Dontya think I got a purrdy mouth Merle" I laughed out

The banter continued for another twenty minutes. It was really more like chit chat.

I was howling with laughter as he finished up a story involving his brother, Daryl as i found out, a water tank, 3 wild turkeys, and 6 shots of tequila when the butt of the story came walking in.

"whadsa matter baby brother? Yer looking sour as all hell" Merle shot to his little brother.

"You Fuck head, you said you'd be five minutes. It's been almost thirty!"

"well little brother, I needed some ahem, womanly company".

"Merle you didn't going leaving your brother in the car did you?! You shoulda told him you were going to wait for Brian!"

"Ah hell sugah, if you wanted both the dixons at once you shoulda said. Though still haven't figured out if little Daryl's door swings that way"

Rolling my eyes I hopped back onto the bar and leaned backwards trying to reach another beer.

By the time I had retrieved it and sat back up Daryl was looking at me like he would skin me.

I threw him the beer.

"Here. On the house. Grab a seat hon."

He sat on the seat in front of him and I opted to just stay on the bar, dangling my feet by the stool. Daryl was on my left, Merle on my right.

Side by side I could tell they were definitely brothers, though Merle was obviously much older. They were cute together. Even if they fought. It was sort of endearing, they certainly cared for each other even in a twisted way.

Merle continued chatting away. Daryl looked like a kid having to sit through an opera.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking into the bar I was about ready to knock the piss out of Merle. We were supposed to be working on his bike, and Ted's from down the road. 30 minutes waiting for his ass only to come in to find him chatting up the stuck up broad from last night. Not only that but she was laughing like he was the funniest damn man alive.

By the time our conversation got to Merle calling me gay, again, I was going to lose it. This was the second time he called me gay in front of her. She was going to think I was! Not that it mattered, I didnt give a shit what no one thought.

She hopped up on the bar, and as she leaned back behind the beer I froze. Her legs were long, despite her being so damn short. Her jeans were dark and worn, and hugged her hips. Her shirt had come up a bit, showing off creamy skin right above the waistband. Good Lord Almighty.

My thoughts turned from licking that skin when I remembered my brother already had put his hands all over her. She was probably a whore. Any girl that young who would sleep with my brother was. And the way she laughed at his jokes. She must have slept with him. Probably on just as many drugs as he was too. The thought of the drugs made me angry. The thought of her screwing my brother made me downright livid. Almost as mad as the time Lucy Windell, the first girl I had ever slept with, ended up in my brothers bed the next week.

"Here. On the house. Grab a seat hon."

Her damn voice was like honey and everything about her made me more pissed.

Sulkily I grabbed the beer and sat. The sooner I was away from her company, the better.


	5. Chapter 5

When I went to sleep it was hot. When I woke up it was blistering. The room felt like an oven. My whole body felt like led, but it felt like if I didn't move I was going to die of heat exhaustion. I stumbled towards my window, and as I opened it even more hot air rushed in.

Why was it so freaking hot?

A cold shower, and three hours later I was at the bar asking the exact same question. Yesterday the bar may have been a ghost town, but today it was packed. The whole town had been in and out of it all day. As I delivered yet another round of beers,

Jim I almost ran into Jim as he walked in, with his arms loaded up with half a case of water bottles

"Convenient stores just about out, and the tap here sucks" he explained.

"You are going to drink that much water?" I asked in curiosity

"no. you are. Don't want my favorite bartender to kill herself from a heat stroke".

I laughed.

"as you wish" I said as I grabbed one of the bottles. He followed me behind the bar and sat them down on the back counter.

"you didn't buy the whole place out did you?"

"I might have"

I shook my head laughing

"thanks Jim"

"not a problem. Now you might wanna get back to work 'for there is a riot"

I nodded and gave him a quick hug.

A swarm of other people came in as Jim left.

I served drink after drink, hardly looking at who was there, when we heard the honking start.

The bar started emptying and I started working quicker so that everyone could get to the show with their drinks.

I had just taken care of the last person as I grabbed a second water bottle. Jim was a god send.

I had just downed half the bottle when the younger Dixon walked in. I don't think I had ever seen him without his brother around

"hi Daryl"

"uh. Hi"

"what brings you here?"

"thirsty" his attention turned towards the water bottle in my hand and he spoke up in surprise "where in the hell did you get that? The stores straight out and Brian don't sell none of those"

I laughed "A friend thought I could use a few.. or half a case. You want one?"

He looked uncomfortable and nodded.

Brian as I turned around to get the bottle Brian walked in.

"Daryl! Just the man I wanted to see. Tell your brother I have some more, ahem, stuff."

"Tell him yourself" Daryl said, his voice dark.

Brian looked just about to reply when I broke into the conversation

"Brian! Glad you are hear. I'm on lunch break, going to go watch the show. I'll be back in an hour and a half"

I grabbed another two water bottles and hopped over the bar without waiting for his response.

As I walked out I pushed the bottle into Daryl's hands, and he followed me out past the parking lot onto the crowded streets.

I followed her out, gulping down the water. It was too hot.

She looked at me her head tilted to the side,

"Soo, where is the best place to watch the show?"

Her dark hair had been tossed into a messy bun on the top of her head and she smiled up at me.

"uh. I 'unno. Down by Fat Daddy's restaurant prolly I said scratching my head. he sells his food out front, and there's a shade tree."

"perfect! Thanks Daryl" she turned and started strutting away. She was in shorty shorts, with a brown belt and a white lace tank top. Damn. She was the only one in the whole freaking town who looked cool.

Her hips swayed back and forth and i couldn't take my eyes off her. She really was one of the prettiest girls i'd ever seen.

when she was about ten steps away she turned around and started walking backwards.

"Aren't you coming?"


	6. Chapter 6

I followed her like a lost freaking puppy. She didn't say a lot, just looked around in wide eyed excitement with a smile plastered across her face.

The crowd got thicker, yet she somehow maneuvered through it like it was nothing. I knocked into someone

"Watch where you are going" he yelled and walked away.

As I glanced back towards where she had been standing she was no longer there.

I looked around not sure what to do. I felt like a little kid lost again. What the hell. I couldn't call her name, with the cars and the crowd she'd never hear.

Come to think of it I couldn't call her name, because I didn't know it.

What was it? I couldn't remember. Had she said it at the house? I wasn't sure. She had said something but I was in such a rush to get some clothes on… And in the bar? What did Merle call her? Usually just girly. Shit.

"boo"

I just about jumped as I found her standing next to me again. This ridiculous enigma without a name.

She laughed at my reaction, grabbed my hand, and started pulling me towards Fat Daddy's.

Today the girl was throwing me way off. She didn't act like a whore. Even yesterday at the bar, as unhappy as i was, she never once acted like the whores i knew. She was cute, confident, a little mischievous.

her hand was soft in mine. Her eyes were shining They were dark blue, with yellow and light blue around the pupils. She smiled. I didn't know how to handle it. she seemed so sweet, and innocent.

She faced towards where we were going and continued to pull me along.

Fifteen minutes later we both had bbq sandwiches and cokes, sitting in the shade a distance away from the road watching the cars and bikes ride by. It felt weird. I still had no idea why I was hanging out with her, or what her name was.

"soo." I said rubbing the back of my head

She started laughing.

"Why the hell you laughin at me girl"? I demanded.

She just laughed harder.

"Seriously"

"you" she barely managed to squeak out the word when the rest of her sentence was cut off by more laughing.

She gasped again "your hair"

I looked at her again in confusion and then I realized I had bbq sauce all over my hands. And now all over my hair.

I watched as the realization that he had bbq sauce all in his hair hit him, and started laughing even harder.

I tried composing myself

"Here" "let me help" I said smiling, trying not to laugh.

Taking the last water bottle and napkin I sat on my knees and leaned towards him.

He grabbed it from my hands shying away from me. I leaned back, sitting on my feet finally no longer laughing. He uncapped the water bottle, and began to pour it over his head, but tipped it to far and half of the bottle splashed onto him.

It went all down his shirt and his look of surprise was more than I could handle. I burst into laughter again. i could barely breathe I was laughing so hard.

His face got beat red and I tried to stifle my giggles. I didn't want to embarrass him. Leaning towards him again I grabbed the water bottle and doused another napkin in water, rubbing the bbq sauce out of his hair.

After I finished he turned towards me and muttered

"thanks." His face was still bright red.

"not a problem"

She was still on her knees, leaning towards me. That had been so god damn embarrassing, and her touching me set me on edge. I gulped as I realized how close she still was. Her shirt had somehow been pulled down a bit revealing more of her creamy white skin, and the top of a lacy navy blue bra. her breasts went up and down with her breathing.

I started to panic with how close she was to me. my eyes snapped to her face and the first thing that came to mind toppled out of my mouth.

"I don't know your name!" it came out rushed and slurred, and half a second later I realized what I had said.

She looked at me in shock for half a second, and started laughing.

I watched her in confusion.

"Daryl Dixon" her words were punctuated by laughter " I may just fall in love with you if you keep making me laugh"

I felt like a deer caught in the headlights. What had just happened?

I looked at her in shock and she laughed even harder.

"…. You. You'd fall in love with just about anything with a dick wouldn't you" I spit out trying to sound angry. I didn't know what else to say, and I wanted her to stop laughing at me. and to back up because she smelled like a soft sweet flower.

To my surprise her laughter didn't stop.

"You just sounded so much like your brother" she said still laughing.

My head clouded with frustration. Her breasts heaved as she took a deep breath, and she smiled a bright smile, her eyes sparkling. i knew she wasn't trying to make fun of me. I could feel the frustration start to ebb away.

My name is Maeve. I'd rather you call me May though. Her lips looked soft.

"may" i said testing the name. it felt right.

I stared into her eyes. fuck it. i was going to kiss her.

Before i could move forward i felt the cold water hit over my head again, and she was sitting back with a playful smile.

I just stared, still trying to comprehend what had happened.

Her mischievous look faltered and she bit her lip, eyes going wide and innocent.

And i started laughing, hysterically. i almost fell over i was laughing so hard.

I couldn't remember when i had this much fun.


End file.
